THERE FOR YOU
by vamps gotta swag
Summary: Klaus is shattered after he gave away hope to Rebekah. Elijah realizes that only Camille can grant him comfort. Will she? Meanwhile, he tries to mend his broken relationship with Hayley. A Klamille and haylijah fanfic.


THERE FOR YOU

Klaus is shattered after he gave away hope to Rebekah. Elijah realizes that only Camille can grant him comfort. Will she? Meanwhile,he tries to mend his broken relationship with Hayley. A Klamille and haylijah fanfic.

Chapter 1

Regrets

Staring at the window panes. That was how he spent most of his time,cursing himself for not being there for his own daughter. He was slowly turning into what his _father_ thought he was, the weak bastard. Fighting his own emotions was so tedious that he cut himself off from the barbarous world. This condition,this emotion, was one he thought he would never find himself in. He knew she was safe and in good hands but to fake a death that too of his own daughter made him feel weak. He recalled the scent of his daughter,what agony felt like as an otherworldly creature tore him apart. Elijah,as usual, was trying to mend his brother whose world was now one of blurred colors.

Klaus was not the only reason for elijah's worry. Hayley,the brave leader. He could never untangle their messed up feelings for each other,nor could he clearly understand what those feelings were. Losing her own child plus turned into an hybrid-what more could one ask for,right? There was only one person who could grant comfort to the little wolf,klaus. But they chose to ignore each others existence. Silence was the only thing they shared since they lost their child. But elijah knew that it was time to stop the play. They had to make this world fit for for that klaus had to put aside his ostentatious self and help hayley. For only a hybrid could help another deal with this unique transition, and god's mercy,there are only two.

Elijah walked up to klaus. As usual,he seemed lost. Klaus was pulled back to the real world when elijah called out his name. By the expression elijah carried on his face he knew this would take long. "Can I have a word with you, Nicklaus?" Elijah asked. With a smirk on his face, klaus answered- "Obviously you cannot keep from advisig me. Go on,brother." Trying not to be acerbic Elijah said,"It's about hayley." The expression turned into a scowl from a smirk on klaus's face. Elijah,with a tone of command in his voice, asserted- "Only you can comfort her. She needs someone to talk to. You both share the same pain and thus can only comfort each other." Klaus said-"I think you're forgetting brother,I am the weak bastard,the monsterous demon, who can grant nothing but pain." Elijah stressed-"You know the torment of being a hybrid. She is going through deep agony and only YOU,FATHER OF HER CHILD, can save her from this despair! Can you not, just for one time, put aside your exasperating self and help someone?!" These words struck him hard, reminded him of cami. The one person , he thought, who had a control on him. Much to elijah's surprise,without arguing much,klaus just walkes away.

Cami was just done cleaning the table when her phone started vibrating. ELIJAH.M,the screen read. _Oh! when will I ever be out of this mess!_ , she thought before she picked up.

"Hey, elijah!"

"Hello camille. Good to hear your voice after such a long break."

"I would have wished to say the same but after all that has happened and with klaus not wanting me to interfere in his life or his family, the first thought in my mind is-why did you call?"

"Okay-straight to the point huh… I don't know how to ask you this, but I want you to help me deal with niklaus"

"Help you deal with klaus! What makes you think that I can help you? He dosen't even want to see my face."

"OH you don't know who you are to him ,cami. If anyone can help klaus now, it's you. If you would be generous enough to give me some of your time, can I meet you today?"

"Umm….okay. I hope that if we talk face to face, it would be easy enough to convince you that I cannot help you."

"Good luck with that. Bye." He said with a bit of humor.

"Bye."


End file.
